Comeuppance
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: After being given the all-clear by Rampart, Craig Brice returned to Station 51 to meet his new partner. It went about as well as you'd expect. Short tag to "The Nuisance." Ficlet.


Spoilers: Major spoilers for the episode "The Nuisance."

Disclaimer: I still don't own Emergency. *sighs sadly*

A/N: I owe the inspiration for this ficlet to my very dear friend Padawan Aneiki R'hyvar. We were chatting about the episode "The Nuisance," and she mentioned Brice and comeuppance, and this little bunny hopped along. :D

As always, I thank my Lord Jesus Christ for his incredible mercy and grace and his many blessings. I would be utterly lost without him.

* * *

 **As seen at the end of The Nuisance:**

 _Roy: "Where's Brice?"_

 _Johnny: "You guys aren't gonna believe this, but do you know, he got out of this without a scratch?"_

 _Roy: "Yeah, well, it just goes to show you how the Big Fireman in the Sky looks out for the righteous."_

 _Johnny: "Uh, not really, uh…do you know who his partner is now that you're out?"_

 _Roy: "I can't imagine. Who?"_

 _Johnny: "You're not gonna believe this, but - Bellingham."_

 _Marco: "Not The Animal."_

 _Johnny: "Mm-hm. The Animal. Can you imagine it? The world's 'perfect paramedic' with the biggest slob in the department."_

 _Marco: "You know, they're gonna drive each other bananas in a week."_

 _Roy: "Well, it just goes to show it, there is a meaning to life after all."_

* * *

 **Comeuppance**

It had only taken a couple hours for Brice to get the all-clear from Rampart. It would have been sooner had Dr. Brackett not ordered that he remain on oxygen for half an hour as a precaution. DeSoto and Lopez had not been as fortunate as he was, so when Brice was released, he drove the Squad back to Station 51 with the knowledge that a new partner was likely already there waiting for him.

Engine 51 was still working clean-up at the scene, and the bay was empty when he arrived. Rather than seek out his new partner immediately, Brice stopped to shower first and changed into a fresh uniform. Only then did he make his way to the kitchen and the adjoining dayroom.

A man with a paramedic patch on his shoulder sat at the table alone, eating a hamburger that must have been left over from lunch. He was stocky, with thinning, light brown hair and a round face. _Bellingham_ his nametag read.

Bellingham. Brice frowned faintly. He'd met most of his colleagues at least once, but Bellingham was a rare exception, and Brice knew him only by his moniker: The Animal. An odd appellation to be sure.

Setting the thought aside for later consideration, Brice stepped forward, finally making his presence known. "Afternoon. I'm Brice."

The other man looked up from his plate.

"Mm? Oh! Mm Mellingam. Isss ice oo eet oo," Bellingham said around a mouthful of hamburger, bits of lettuce and bun dropping out of his mouth and landing on his shirt as well as the table.

Suddenly, the man's epithet seemed rather appropriate.

Brice stared at the table for a moment before walking over to the sink to pick up the dishcloth. He wet it under the faucet, wrung it out, then scooped up a nearby trashcan with his free hand, and moved back to the table. He swept the crumbs into the can and started wiping the table's surface clean.

"Hey, thanks," Bellingham said - sans the bite of burger this time. He glanced at his hands which were red with ketchup, then promptly stuck his fingers in his mouth, licking them off.

Brice barely managed to hide his distaste.

When the ketchup was gone, Bellingham stuck out his hand for a handshake, smiling crookedly. "I was trying to say that it's nice to meet you."

Brice eyed the hand the same way he'd eyed the table, wondering what Bellingham would do if he wiped the germ-ridden digits off with the rag he'd just used. Brice resisted the temptation - barely - and accepted the handshake with a grimace, making a note to wash his hands as soon as possible.

When the handshake was complete, Bellingham reached up to thump a fist against his chest and let out a loud belch.

Behind his glasses, Brice felt his right eye twitch.

It was going to be a long shift.

 **Fin**

* * *

A/N: I've read a few wonderful fics about Brice and Bellingham's eventual partnership, but I doubt things started off very smoothly, and I couldn't resist Brice getting a little taste of what it's like to be "climbing the walls," the way Roy was. ;)

Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
